because of you
by suji-ox
Summary: Songfic. Sakura's wedding day, she couldn't take it anymore.


**Arghh im sooo mad i hate my computerQQ.. i was suppose to do a behind these hazel eyes songfic.. but my gay computer.. when i was half done with it my computer just froze.. DAMNIT! TT.TT and now im crying my tears out.. sigh it was pretty good too, i think it'll be similar to this one but i don know.. i already forgot most of it... blehh well this is SasuXSaku fic.. really depressing.. :  
Disclaimer: No i dont own naruto nor the song :  
Warning: Spoilers due to the FLASHBACKS (ooooo) and really depressing :.. oh ya also VERY OOC oO**

**Because of you by kelly clarkson (i dont really listen to kelly clarkson much... im more a of punk fan like all american reject, fall out boy, panic at the disco, linkin park but i likethe lyric )**

* * *

_I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery_

Sakura Harunoran as fast as she could by gathering all her chakra equally to her feet. She just wanted to get away from everyone.She was wearing her wedding gown which was white representing purity. It was a special day for her but everything was just so wrong.

_I will not break the way you did  
You fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way, to never let it get that far _

All she needed to do right now was just get away from everything. Her friends, the village, herself and _him_. She ran to random places she could remember. The first place she went to was Konoha's exit road. The bench he put her in. How could she ever forget? _'you are really annoying' _His voice rang inside her head as she went for the next stop.  
Ichiraku's ramen shop. She could never forget Naruto's second home, and that time Naruto, Chouji and herself tried to save Ayame-chan by making the best ramen ever! But those were just all memories now.  
Next stop was ther bridge, Kakashi-sensei was always late. Always, and he would try to make up the stupidest excuses like _'i was helping an old lady across a road' _ya right, get real. You dont need 5 hours to help an old lady across a road.  
The training field, Sakura remembered the first day they trained as a three-man team. They tried to get the bell from Kakashi-sensei but failed. But second time they did it, of course it was just her and Naruto since he was gone, they both got the bell skillfully.

_Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side  
So I don't get hurt_

The last place she went to was forest of death. The place that held the chuunin exam. Sakura looked around to find nobody around, all she saw was a big gate infront of her with 'out of bound' 'do not enter' signs. Screw that. She was going to go in there anyways.She jumped over the gate and kept running into the woods. She knew this place too well now. It wasnt dangerous anymore. Heck she was an ANBUnow at the age of 19 thanks to all the hard training given by the one and only Tsunade-sama, in other words the fifth Hokage herself taught Sakura.

_Because of you  
I find it hard to trust  
Not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid _

She remembered that day, when he was bitten, it all started that day. She wanted to was help him buthe pushed her away. After a few months he was gone, and she knew where he was going.

After a few years, he came back. What was he thinking coming back? He brought the news that 2 men were killed, both S-ranked criminals named Orochimaru and Itachi. Of course Tsunade-sama forgave him for killing Konoha's most feared men and everything was all normal again. Or so she hoped it would be.

_I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you point it out  
I cannot cry  
Because I know that's weakness in your eyes_

Why did he come back? What will happen now? Sakura's head was filled with all the questions she wanted to ask him. She felt nervous to see him after 4 years, happy that he came back, confused because he came back, and furious for just leaving her. She knew about his clan, how his so called older brother killed every one of his family members except him. She was so broken now, he left her, she prayed everynight and day for his health and goodness and wished that he would come back. But that didnt matter now, all she had to do now was put her smile on and greet him as if there were nothing wrong.

_I'm forced to fake, a smile, a laugh  
Every day of my life  
My heart can't possibly break  
When it wasn't even whole to start with _

One day he suddenly came up to her and gave her a ring. She didnt know what to do but accept, she dreamed of having Sasuke-kun as her husband since from her genin days, her crush has grown into love. Just like that, without any word exchange they were engaged.

_Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side  
So I don't get hurt_

'He never loved me.. stupid goal of his.. stupid him' Sakura felt so foolish when she found out another part of his goal. To restore his clan. He just wanted some whore sleep with him so that whore could bear another Uchiha. Well ok... maybe not that harsh but he couldnt love, he was just using her.  
Sakura shook her thought and convinced herself that he loved her, or liked her a little. Hey, it was better then him choosing INO over her right? At least he asked her.

_Because of you  
I find it hard to trust  
Not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid _

Of course her parents were so proud of her marrying the only Uchiha there was, Ino was fuming with jelousy but she found another man for a date for her wedding. Everyone was so excited. Naruto asked Hinata to go with him, Neji asked Tenten, Kakashi asked Anko to go with him. They all happily accepted. Sakura even sent her invitation to the Sand. Temari, Gaara and Kankuro. It was all going well for everyone. But deep inSakura's eyes, something rang wrong. Her lips formed a line as she blankly stared at the ring Sasuke gave her.

_I watched you die  
I heard you cry  
Every night in your sleep  
I was so young  
You should have known better than to lean on me _

She still couldnt figure out why he chose her. Obviously it was because she was the closest friend who was a female to him right? It was just a friendly wedding. After all, she only wished to see him happy. A lone tear fell from Sakura's emerald eyes, which were dull do to the stress from... everything.

_You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain  
And now I cry  
In the middle of the night  
For the same damn thing_

One night she screamed, cried in pain as he forced himself in. She could smell the sake (alcohol) on him. She was so weak against him. Sakura was so not ready for this kind of stuff yet, her body wasnt ready yet to take on so much pressure. She begged him to stop but instead of stopping he slapped her and forced himself in more.  
'must be the alcohol' Sakura bit her bottom lips trying so hard not to scream out.  
Sakura shivered as she thought about that night. She stopped on a tree branch, leaned against it's roots and hugged her knees. Her wedding dress was so torn apart, she had blisters from running in such speed with just high heels on.

_Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side  
So I don't get hurt_

Her wedding day, which was the day she had became miserable. She decided to ask him a question, hoping that nothing would go wrong. Of course nothing would go wrong, it was HER wedding day. Sakura smiled to herself and knocked Sasuke's dressing room door. She wanst dressed yet so she didnt worry about Sasuke seeing her wedding dress.She heard a 'come in' from the other side and she turned the door knob.  
"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura peeked her head throught the door.  
"What is is Sakura. You should be getting ready today's a big day for me and you" Sasuke was busy with what he was doing, he didnt even give her his full attention.  
"I was just wondering..." Sakura gulped, it felt like a giant porquipine was stuck on her throat "why did you... ask me to marry you, not anyone else?"  
Sasuke's head finally moved around and he signaled her to come in and sit down beside him.  
"Sakura.. you should know by now" Sakura broke her eye contacts with him. Looking down, she knew what he meant exactly  
"So.. i was right? You were just using me for a part of your goal?" She still lookin down, almost whispering.  
"You were the only girl i trust with this job Sakura" He replied. Giving her a light kiss on the lips he jestered her so get ready.

_Because of you  
I tried my hardest just to forget everything_  
_Because of you  
I don't know how to let anyone else in_

Walking down the aisle, her eyes focused on the pink roses she was holding, her lips formed a straight line. Thinking about what Sasuke said earlier to her. To him it was just a "job". To her it was the most important thing in her life. She couldnt do this anymore. Everything was just too hard for her to keep in herself. She was going to break down.  
She took a last good look at soon-to-be her Sasuke-kun. He held his usual expression but soon changed to that 'your-annoying' look as Sakura slowed down. She looked around. Everything was blurry, her friends, her parents, her teachers, people who were close to her. Sakura swallowed hard and threw the bouquet up and screamed as loud as she could. Due to her strength the bouquet went flying high and she screamed more as she ran out of the church.

_Because of you  
I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty  
Because of you  
I am afraid_

She smiled sadly to herself as she saw the confused look on Sasuke's face as she ran, everything wasnt ok. She couldnt do this anymore, no more fake smiles, no more fake love, no more cheery Sakura. She took out a kunai from her right thigh pocket that she hid just in case something happened and ...

----------- hours later -------------

"Sasuke-teme! Look its something pink and white! It must be Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled at his best friend  
"Sakura?" Sasuke's head automatically turned as he heard her name.  
Naruto got close to the 'something pink and white' and shocked to see what he found.  
"Sa... Sakura-chan?" Naruto shook her lightly looking nervous. "Sakura-chan this isnt funny..." tears formed in Naruto's clear blue eyes.  
"Sakura What are yo..." Sasuke was cut by Naruto's sobs.  
There she was, his bride to be covered in mud, her dress all torn out, her feel were bright red, her neck covered in blood, and her left chest with a kunai stuck in. Sasuke's eyes widened at this sight. Sasuke looked away feeling something weird in his stomache like that time when Itachi had killed his parents.  
Sasuke lifted her up bridal style. 'it wasnt suppose to turn out like this' Sasuke looked at the lifeless girl he was holding, she was beautiful. How foolish was he not to notice until now.  
"Teme.. look" Naruto pointed at the ground and it read  
_'Arigato everyone, Sasuke-kun'_

_Because of you  
Because of you_

* * *

**Blehh im so cruel i killed Sakura.. no Sakura killed herself.. SUICIDE --... it was so sad.. TT.TT.. sniff sniff.. O she carved in the writing b4 she killed herself with the kunai if your confused about that. uhh ya... the little smut scene there.. not detailed dont flame cuz of that.. i dont write those things usually .. i know theres alot of grammar error and spelling errors too but spare me man!**

**ehh.. review.. Dont flame me sasuXsaku lovers Q.Q**


End file.
